lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
One In Ten (organization)
One In Ten (OIT) is a non-profit, all-volunteer LGBT arts organization in Washington, D.C. Its largest program is Reel Affirmations, the third largest LGBT film festival (in terms of attendance) in the United StatesWasserman and Hausrath, Washington, DC from A to Z: The Look-up Source for Everything to See and Do in the Nation's Capital, 2003."LGBT Film Festivals," Out in Television and Film, no date. Accessed October 27, 2007. and the largest all-volunteer film festival in the world."Reel Affirmations," Film Festivals Pro, no date. Accessed October 27, 2007. One In Ten also sponsors film screenings throughout the year, a two-day film festival during the Capital Pride gay pride parade and festival, and various other programs. Governance and history One In Ten is overseen by a board of 3 officers and nine board members. A full-time, paid executive director oversees the day-to-day operations of the organization. All One In Ten programs, including Reel Affirmations, are conceived, organized and implemented by volunteers. One In Ten was co-founded by Barry Becker and Keith Clark, gay residents of Washington, D.C.Plowman, "Rehoboth Beach Film Fest Makes A Splash at the Box Office," Delaware Today, October 2000. The four began meeting in 1990, and founded One In Ten as the parent organization for Reel Affirmations.Howe, "Gay and Lesbian Festival," Washington Post, October 16, 1992. The three sought the advice and input of Frameline, then the largest LGBT gay film festival in the U.S. With financial and administrative assistance from Frameline, the first Reel Affirmations film festival opened on October 11, 1991. Capital Pride In 1995, One In Ten assumed responsibility for organizing Washington, D.C.'s Gay Pride Day events after the festival's original sponsoring organization nearly went bankrupt.Bates and Nguyen, "Celebrating the Right to Celebrate," Washington Post, June 10, 1996. One In Ten moved the street festival from Francis Junior High to Freedom Plaza near the White House on Pennsylvania Avenue N.W.Loose, "Goal of Gay March Is Freedom Plaza," Washington Post, June 15, 1995. The organization also changed the festival's parade route. Instead of traveling south from Meridian Hill Park and then westward on P Street N.W. to finish at Francis Junior High School, the parade now began at the school, moved east along P Street N.W. to 14th Street N.W., and then south on 14th Street to Freedom Plaza.Chibbaro, "Politics Take Backseat at Pride," Washington Blade, June 10, 2005."Capital Pride Takes to the Streets," Washington Post, June 9, 2007. However, the financial and organizational strain of producing the event proved too heavy for the arts group. In 1997, Whitman-Walker Clinic joined One In Ten as a co-sponsor of the festival, and the event was renamed Capital Pride. The street festival was moved off Freedom Plaza and onto Pennsylvania Avenue N.W. between 14th and 10th Streets N.W. Corporate sponsorships also rose dramatically, reflecting the festival's growing commercial nature. Corporate sponsorships reached $247,000 in 1999, up from $80,000 in 1998.Allam, "Taking to the Streets With Capital Pride," Washington Post, June 14, 1999. In 2000, Whitman-Walker Clinic became the sole co-sponsor of Capital Pride, although One In Ten continued to serve on the festival's community board along with other organizations.Tucker, "At 25, Pride Hits Its Stride," Washington Post, June 12, 2000. Notes References *Allam, Hannah. "Taking to the Streets With Capital Pride." Washington Post. June 14, 1999. *Bates, Steve and Nguyen, Lan. "Celebrating the Right to Celebrate." Washington Post. June 10, 1996. *"Capital Pride Takes to the Streets." Washington Post. June 9, 2007. *Chibbaro, Jr., Lou. "Politics Take Backseat at Pride." Washington Blade. June 10, 2005. *Howe, Desson. "Gay and Lesbian Festival." Washington Post. October 16, 1992. *Loose, Cindy. "Goal of Gay March Is Freedom Plaza." Washington Post. June 15, 1995. *Plowman, Terry. "Rehoboth Beach Film Fest Makes A Splash at the Box Office." Delaware Today. October 2000. *Tucker, Neely. "At 25, Pride Hits Its Stride." Washington Post. June 12, 2000. *Wasserman, Paul and Hausrath, Don. Washington, DC from A to Z: The Look-up Source for Everything to See and Do in the Nation's Capital. Washington, D.C.: Capital Books, 2003. ISBN 1931868077 External links *One In Ten Web site Category:Culture of Washington, D.C. Category:Organizations established in 1991 Category:Arts organizations Category:Organizations in the United States Category:District of Columbia